He hecho mi propio final
by sakurauchiha1494
Summary: Hinata decide hacer algo para obtener el amor de Sasuke mas alla de la muerte, aqui en este one shot se demuestra las locuras que uno puede llegar hacer por amor, entren y lean!


**Esta es una historia de amor un poco extraña, no es un final feliz para algunas personas asi que lo que no puedan soportar la muerte de los personajes no lean esta historia, a los que si puedan soportar los invito a leer y disfrutar ese lado oscuro que saca a relusir el sentimiento del amor.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

He hecho mi propio final

Lloraba como nunca una tarde de febrero, no podía con mi alma ni tenia razón de vivir, había visto mal? No, no había visto mal era verdad, el ya no estaba aquí, el ya no me amaba ni me quería, ni amigos ni nada, la tristeza recorría mi cuerpo haciéndome llorar mas, no era justo yo lo amaba con mi alma y el estaba con otra, mas lagrimas y lagrimas salían de mis ojos, prendí el radio y pasaron una canción de amor, mas lagrimas, que vacía y repugnante era mi vida. . .

De repente una idea paso por mi mente pero lo negué rotunamente, no podía hacer eso! Era una locura, pero. . . era la única manera de que el estuviera aquí conmigo, por siempre y mas allá de la muerte no? Entonces lo haría, sin temor, con dulzura y pasión.

Me levante de mi cama que era donde estaba, ya había decidido y lagrimas dejaron de salir de mis ojos de un color blanco, busque mi teléfono y volví a mi cama, me acosté y mire el techo, era blanco con algunos desniveles porque se estaba cayendo la pintura, mi pecho subía cada vez que inhalaba y exhalaba.

Inhala. . .

Exhala. . .

Inhala. . .

Exhala. . .

Debía planearlo bien, todo debía salir perfecto, lo invitaría a la azotea del edificio, ese lugar era romántico y el no se resistiría a venir, lo sabia y lo conocía bien, hay realizaría mi objetivo y seria muy bueno, lo sabia y estaba segura.

Inhala. . .

Exhala. . .

Inhala. . .

Exhala. . .

Habría que ir vestidos elegantemente, asi le daría mas curiosidad y tendría mas ganas de venir, todo iba perfecto y mi mente trabajaba rápido en lo que era mi nuevo objetivo, no me rendiría hasta lograrlo.

Exhala. . . .

Inhala. . .

Exhala. . .

Inhala. . .

Estaba todo planeado, saldría perfecto, seria hermoso y me iba a encantar, ahora cual era el mejor momento? En la noche? Mmm si ese seria el momento y un viernes sin duda, me levante de mi cama con el teléfono en la mano y marque su numero, al 4 repicado su voz dijo "alo?" mi corazón se ajito, como aseaba verlo.

Hola. . . soy yo Hinata-dije un poco tímida.  
>Ah! Hola Hina – dijo el con dulzura, yo sonreí- y a que se debe esta llamada?-agrego.<p>

A bueno yo quería saber que harías este viernes. . . –dije un poco apenada- para ir a la azotea, recuerdas que me dijiste que te gustaba ese lugar?-no espere respuesta seguí hablando- bueno quería estar allí contigo, seria posible para ti, Sasuke?-pregunte, el se tardo en contestar.  
>Claro que si puedo!-dijo animado a lo que volví a sonreír- será un placer, y a que hora?- me pregunto y yo pensé.<br>Mmm que tal a las 9?- pregunte el dijo que estaba bien- una ultima cosa, tienes que venir elegante para la cita jeje-le dije con sinceridad.

Mmm bueno llevare mi mejor traje- reímos los dos, con el si la pasaba bien, pero me había traicionado así que la pagaría, todo debía salir de acuerdo a la planeado y yo me encargaría de eso.

Entonces vendrás?-pregunte de nuevo.

Por supuesto!-dijo alegremente.

Vale! Nos veremos entonces-dije por ultimo-adiós-agregue el también dijo lo mismo y colgué.

Me acosté de nuevo en mi cama y mire el techo, mientras escuchaba música suave y relajante, me sentía bien y un poco feliz, todo iba como lo esperaba, mi pecho volvía a subir y bajar y lentamente me quedaba dormida en los brazos de Morfeo, y esa fue una noche con la cual soñé junto mi amor.

Ya era el día en la tarde, yo estaba nerviosa, era ese mi gran día donde ocurriría, mi oportunidad, como la aseaba, me conecte para distraerme y despedirme de mis amigos, y en un susurro dije:

Si el no es mío de nadie mas será.

Sonreí, me pare y apague la computadora y me arregle para la maravillosa cita.

Me encuentro vestida con un elegante vestido rojo, pegado a mi piel resaltando mi figura espero en un sillón color negro, mi pelo esta suelto y lizo, mis uñas pintadas de un color negro al igual que las de mi pie que llevan puestas unas sandalias plateadas con una flor negra, hay un balcón enfrente mío y una pequeña mesa con dos botellas de vino blanco, espero a mi visitante con ansias, esperando que llegue su hora, los minutos pasan, se oye el timbre y me paro con elegancia hasta la esquina donde se encuentra la puerta negra y resplandeciente, la luna brilla con hermosura y yo poso mi mano delicadamente en el manojo de la puerta.

Y una vez abierta la puerta, hay esta mi victima inocente, su elegante traje resalta su figura varonil , me sonríe con una sonrisa hipócrita y yo hago lo mismo, su zapatos son elegantes y negros y tiene una corbata roja, su pelo esta peinado con pinchos y sus ojos brillan negros como la noche.

Le hago ademan que pase y el con gusto acepta, cierro la puerta con llave sin que se de cuenta, el lugar es solo una sala que da hacia un balcón como dije antes, no había donde huir, ni donde mirar, solo los dos con elegante vestimenta y yo con asías de hacer realidad mi objetivo, pero sabia que debía ser paciente. . . las cosas debía salir bien.

El se sentó en el sillón y yo me aproxime para sentarme a su lado, cruce mis piernas dejando a la vista mis sandalias, tentándolo ya que sus ojos me miraban de reojo, la luz de la luna nos pegaba de frente, ya era tarde nadie vería, nadie vendría, ni nadie escucharía, era perfecto y sonreí para mis adentro el se voltio y me miro.  
>Hola-dijo este sonriendo de medio lado- estas bella esta noche- miro la luna.<p>

Yo sonreí, pero por supuesto no le creía- hola Sasuke. . . –dije con voz seductora- tu tampoco estas nada mal. . .-agregue y este volvió a sonreír con su sonrisa, si que me caía mal, no caería en su juego.

Se acerco mas a mi- me alegra que me hallas invitado esta noche. . .-se acerco mas, yo solo estaba quieta, lo odiaba no escaparía, lentamente sufriría- es un alago para mi-estaba a centímetros de mi cara me miraba directo a los ojos con un brillo de lujuria y yo también pero con odio, claro disimulando, nos quedamos un rato así, todo estaba en silencio, de repente sonrió-pero no me dijiste cual era ese motivo, Hinata-recalco mi nombre con voz mas varonil, me pareció gracioso, se creía irresistible pero el era el que estaba apunto de caer

Ya veras mi pequeño Sasuke, te va encantar y no olvidaras este día, eso te lo puedo asegurar- no lo olvidaría estaba segura, ya que el iba hacer su ultimo día de su triste vida, sonreí seductoramente y me acerque a el, tanto disfrutaba este momento, pero no por las mismas razones que el- pero ahora que te parece si comemos. ..-le pregunte.

Por supuesto será un placer- respondió ja! Que irónico para mi iba hacer el placer de acabar con su vida, sonreí y destape el embace plateado que contenía la comida, era un pavo a la plancha con una ensalada cesar " su ultima comida" pensé con gran emoción- espero que te guste, lo cocine yo misma-era verdad pero no tenia veneno esa no iba hacer la manera, para los que pensaran mal.

Entonces sabrá delicioso-dijo con arrogancia, tomo un tenedor y probó el pavo- no me equivoque es delicioso- sonreí, todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado, yo también comí con lentitud y el me miraba de reojo, y por supuesto sabia sus intenciones, pero no las conseguiría.

Lo mire, me miro-hace tiempo que no hemos tenido una cita así- tome un trago de vino-espero que esto no te incomode. . . –el se extraño-claro porque no es de costumbre esto- dije oliendo el vino y luego mirándolo, dándole una de mi falsas sonrisas, ya se acercaba el momento.

No, como he de incomodarme?-sonrió-estar con una señorita como usted- agrego, yo tome otro bocado de mi pavo, en realidad no tenia hambre pero disimule aquello- y cuando me dirás el objetivo de esta pequeña y acogedora cita?-pregunto, yo reí a por lo bajo.

Pronto lo sabrás. . . –dije mirándolo con ojos de maldad, que me imagino el interpreto de otra manera porque me sonrió-te encantara – reí de nuevo por lo bajo, para luego mirarlo, estaba comiendo lentamente, como aseaba que terminara.

Estoy totalmente seguro que me gustara-dijo "claro te encantara morir" pensé con maldad- pero me preguntaba si esto seguiría, como grandes amigos o algo mas?-se acerco lo mire y sonreí, esto no seguiría ya no estaría aquí para eso lo sabia perfectamente, pero el ni se lo imaginaba.  
>Claro. . . seguirá. . . como algo mas que amigos-me acerque también seguí su juego, ya se acercaba el momento, estaba feliz, ansiosa, excitada y me acerque mas-me encantaría estar con usted señor, por el resto de mi vida-dije con ironía pero el se sorprendió- no sabe cuanto he esperado este momento-agregue sorprendiéndolo mas, luego sonrió.<p>

Yo también lo he esperado. . . –me dijo- y he de estar feliz en cumplir esa fantasía, señorita-dijo con elegancia y se acerco mas a mi, a centímetros estaban nuestros labios, pero de repente el chico abrió los ojos sorprendidos y una gota se sangre salió se su boca.

Yo sonreí y mi mano estaba en su espalda-este era mi motivo, terminar con tu vida, amigo mío - sonreí mas el estaba sorprendido, era las ultimas palabras que escucharía antes de su fin-ha sido un placer estar con usted y poder hacer esto, porque este es tu final y así se quedara. . –dije a su oído, el ya estaba cerrando sus ojos, su respiración de volvía débil, aproxime mi cabeza a la suya y bese sus labios con dulzura, mi cara reflejaba placer y entusiasmo-adiós mi pequeño amor- cuando termine estas palabras, dejo de respirar, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza callo en mi hombro, entonces quite mi mano de su espalda al mismo tiempo que quitaba el cuchillo que le había clavado, lo mire, el reflejo de la luna pegaba en el, hay estaba su sucia sangre, la acerque a mi boca y saque mi lengua, pase esta por el cuchillo y probé su sangre, cerré los ojos con tal placer y luego puse el cuchillo en la mesa, lo mire estaba hay arre costado de el sillón ya sin vida, lo acomode derecho y acaricie su cabello dulcemente, agarre de nuevo el cuchillo y corte su brazo verticalmente, la sangre salió espesa ya empezaba a descomponerse, le puse el cuchillo en la mano y saque una rosa de mi vestido y se la puse en el bolsillo de aquel traje, me arrodille ante sus pies, mi vestido se rego por el suelo, arre costé mi cabeza en sus rodillas sentadas, una lagrima salió de mi ojo derecho, así termino todo, mi venganza, mi razón de vivir, mi virtud y mi vida habían sido cumplida, era perfecto, era tan feliz que lloraba, ese era el final y moriría con mi amor para estar con el por siempre.  
>Agarre la copa de la mesa y le coloque una pastilla que se disolvió rápidamente, me levante y le di un ultimo beso, mi pintura negra quedo en el y mis labios quedaron manchados, acerque la copa a mis labios y tome un trago, de repente todo se volvió borroso, mis últimos minutos de vida estaban hay, me senté a su lado y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, ya casi no veía, sentía como mi corazón se paraba, pero estaba feliz estaría con mi amor por siempre, ya estaba muriendo, no sentía mis piernas ni ninguna parte de mi cuerpo abrí mis labios y dije:<p>

He esperado este día porque desde que te vi, te ame, te amo y te amare, porque tú eres mi vida y por eso mi amor estaremos juntos para siempre y así viviré feliz por el resto de mis días. . . .

Cerré mis ojos y todo termino, esta carta la escribe para todos aquello que quisieron saber mi historia antes de morir y así sucedió y así termine en mi locura de amor porque yo siempre fui suya….

Con amor Hinata:

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor me gustaria saber su opinion asi que dejen sus comentarios! Gracias...!<strong>


End file.
